Luna's Reprieve
by Kwinohiro
Summary: Luna is shunned by society. Her sister is still distant from her. She is told to investigate strange magic in the Ever-free. Can she handle what she finds, and the emotions she has bundled inside of her?
1. Discovery

Chapter 1: Discovery

"Ugh..."

Kwin rolled over, and checked his head. There was no bleeding, but it felt as if whatever happened had left him with a bruise. Wait a minute. What had happened?

"Ouch, yep, that hurts. Did I fall off the bed? I don't think that would hurt that much, 'cause the bed isn't that high u... whoa. When did I get here?"

As he had looked up, he had seen that he was no longer in his home, and the scenery had changed drastically. Originally, he had been on the outskirts of town, in a more plains-like location, but now... now, he didn't even know where he was. It was a forest, that much he was sure, but that didn't make any sense, because where he was from, there weren't any forests for about half a state.

"Where the hell am I?"

* * *

"Luna!"

Luna heard her name called by Celestia in the throne room. _Well, who else would call me? No one is ever comfortable around me... even Celestia is a bit unnerved, and has been, ever since the..._ she grimaced as she thought of the recent incident that had, while re-united them, set them farther apart than they had ever been, while still under speaking conditions.

She walked into the majestic hall, admiring the glass portraiture lining the walls, as they never ceased to amaze her. Then she passed a particular one she didn't like, one with the elements of harmony expelling shadow from the guise of a certain blue alicorn.

"You called?" She asked, hopefully.

"Yes, I did." Celestia said, sounding rather worried. "I detected some magic, from here, that took place in the Ever-Free Forest, about half-an-hour ago. It's strong magic, magic that would leave both of us weakened for a number of days if we both helped each-other cast it."

Luna put on a worried look herself at this. _Something stronger than both I and Celestia? I wonder what could possibly muster such strength!_

"Does it mean well? Or for bad?" She asked, uncertainly.

"I do not yet know of either, but it is a problem that we must face carefully, or rather, _you_ must face carefully, I should say."

Luna was confused. _What does she mean, me? _

"I do not understand, sister. What do you mean by me, and not we?"

"I have been informed, after detecting this and informing the guards of my departure, that I cannot investigate."

"And why ever not? Not to sound disrespectful of course, but is there another issue that needs dealing with? What could be more important than this?"

Celestia looked annoyed at this. "Well, it's not that important of a problem really, but its... I have to show in royal court to judge some things, and they would be very sore if I ignored them, so I can't go to find out what it is myself. I can't go tomorrow, as whatever it is would have a chance to do whatever it wants before I can stop it, if it's bad. You understand then, why I send you instead."

Luna did understand, and simply said, "Okay, I'll keep my eye out for anything suspicious."

"Good, but also check Zecora's home, as she might have had something to do with it."

"The zebra?"

"Yes, I hear that the ponies of Ponyville have accepted them into their community."

"Okay then." Was all she said before she was out of the balcony of the palace.

* * *

Kwin was looking around, and so far, had not found any signs of civilization. It unnerved him. Sounds came out of the shadows of the forests, and when he questioned their darkness, the answer to his inquiries was left unheard. Finally, when he had given up for that day, and had decided to look for some shelter, he heard a growl from directly behind.

"Oh god... what was that?"

His answer came forth as he reared his head and came face-to-face with a menacing creature. It had the head of a lion, a pair of leathery bat-like wings, and the tail of a scorpion, including the stinger, which, he had no doubt, was filled with poison.

It roared into his face, and he turned as quickly as he could and ran, barely avoiding the singer, singing as it whipped through the air at him. He was running as fast as he could for dear life, as he was acutely aware that if he faltered, his life could be taken away from him as quickly as the fire of a candle being blown out.

* * *

"Ah! That hurts...wow, déjà-vu. Where have I seen this before? Well, the only difference is, this time I'm trying to staunch bleeding instead of nursing a slightly bruised head. He looked up at the dimming sky, and had reminisced. _Even though I've almost died, the sunset here was more beautiful than I remember it usually being..._

He had managed to get away, but not before the beast following him had gotten in a few rakes at him. The worst part was, its claws were dirty and he had to wash the cuts out thoroughly as to avoid infection, an activity he did not enjoy. He warmed his chilled limbs near his campfire. He had built it to warm himself, and also to boil a few parts of his shirt that he had ripped off, so as to sanitize them, so he could use them as bandages to stop his bleeding.

He looked up again and something caught his eye. He thought he had seen something go across the sky. _Must be a bird, _he thought. But it was too big to be a bird. It was coming quickly towards him, and as it got closer, he saw that it had more of an equine shape, with wings as well.

_What is that? Another creature meant to bear me harm? _Several thoughts similar went through his mind as he saw the horse land. _No, not horse, horses are bigger. Pony, maybe?_

* * *

Luna had seen a smoke trail, and of course, the fire from which it trailed. _That must be something, of anything. It could be another pony, but I have no other leads. _She had been to Zecora's, and had found that the zebra in question had not done much that day, except read and make soup for her evening meal.

As she drew closer, she saw a strange shape sitting by the fire. It looked like it was kind of in the shape of some monkeys. It was looking towards her, that much she was certain, but it hadn't moved much.

She landed and looked towards it. It had bandages on its lower right leg, left shoulder, and right forearm. It was hurt, and she was concerned.

"Hello, I am Princess Luna, co-ruler of Equestria. I am here on the behalf of Princess Celestia. I assume you mean no harm, as you haven't moved to injure or impede me, but may I cast a spell on you, just to make sure you don't?

* * *

Had the pony just spoken? "Um... I guess so. But it won't hurt anything, will it?

She, and she was unmistakably female, by her voice and more feminine features, responded, "Oh, no, of course not, but if you wouldn't mind, after I do that, if I can heal your wounds?" She said while looking towards his bandages

* * *

"That would be appreciated, thank you." He had replied, as he was obviously male, with his strange, yet enticingly masculine features. He had on a white t-shirt, and pale-blue pants, which looked a bit rugged, and again to the bandages.

"Ok, I'm about to cast the first one."

* * *

The Horn on her forehead acquired a blue sheen as she closed her eyes and concentrated. He felt a funny feeling as she did this, and it was a questioning feeling. He lobbed a bit of his mind and memory at it to answer its questioning tampering. It seceded after a moment and she re-opened her eyes, looking pleased, and, he noted, a bit nervous.

* * *

Her spell had proven, without much of a doubt, that he was not of malicious intent. He had shown, with some searching, that he was not of any ill intent.

"Ok, so now let's tend to those injuries of yours."

"My thanks for your help and concern." He smiled.

She returned the expression, with a bit of thought in it.

She turned towards his leg, and cast a healing spell, as she did with his arm, and could see his expression turn from pained to relieved. It wore her down a bit, as whatever had given him the lacerations had cut rather deeply.

She then leaned down, towards his shoulder, and as she did, she looked into his eyes, his frost blue eyes, and almost got lost in them. She blushed. In them, she found a friend, or perhaps more.

"Sorry, I'll get right to it." She laughed nervously.

"Oh that's fine, but don't hurt yourself. I don't want to share my pain with someone who's been so friendly towards me, even if I just met you."

She looked into his eyes again, and felt something right then.

_He cares._

* * *

__**Okay**_,_ **so before you tell me if it's bad, I've never written any stories before. Well, that's not true. Any stories that I wanted to write, anyway. School doesn't count. So, i just wanted to try this, cause i listened to a song, Luna by Eurobeat brony, and i wanted to write a story like this, because, has anyone done something about Luna, right after she was changed back from Nightmare Moon?**


	2. Whispers in the Nights Shadows

Chapter 2: Whispers in the Night's Shadows

Kwin still didn't understand where he was, but he knew it couldn't be anywhere near his home area. He liked it better though. The differentiating factors were that, well, the scenery, foliage, although menacing, and air were more pleasant than where he was from. Then there was the sun, and the stars, as well. They were both beautiful... so much so, that he was at a loss for words. The sunset, moonrise, moonset, and sunrise were unbelievably extravagant. They were so much more filled with color. And the other difference, of course, was that he was acquainted with a midnight-eve blue pony. An alicorn, she had said, and had said also that her kind, usually immortal, was the most rare of all ponies, both gifted with magic and flight.

She had said, the night before, more about her kind, as well. Not alicorns in-particular, but of all ponies. She had said that there were the main three types of ponies. There were pegasi, who were gifted with wings, unicorns, who were gifted with the horns and the ability to consciously use magic, and earth ponies, who weren't gifted with a special gift, but were usually more hardy, and had a connection with nature that most unicorns and pegasi didn't.

She was the co-ruler of equestria, co to princess Celestia, high ruler of equestria, and the sun goddess. When he implored about her, all she had said was that she, too, was an alicorn. Luna got more quiet after that, and eventually, they had realized how late it had gotten. She asked him if he had wings under his clothing, but he had, of course, told her what was truth.

She looked worried, but relented, and said, albeit under her breath, "She can wait a while, I'm in no rush." She had turned to look at him, and said, :We must make camp then, for the Ever-Free is not a friendly place at night, or much ever, for that matter, but if we cannot see, then we could easily be overtaken in the shadows. And, aside that, I could only do so much to heal you, as I am not fully aware of your anatomy, and your leg will still be weakened, so we might as well not take the chance of chase."

"Okay," he had responded, adding, "but where will we sleep? I don't imagine you'll be comfortable on the ground, not that I would want you there in the first place, and I don't much mind it myself, but... what are we to sleep on? And if it does freeze, how will we stay warm?"

* * *

She had taken his words to thinking. _He is right, and so kind. He would lie on the ground to make me feel more comfortable? And as for keeping warm... _her thoughts trailed shook her head, in thought. _No. Now is not the time for that. Where would we sleep? And how would we keep warm aside from... Maybe we can ask Zecora for some supplies? _She discounted the thought, almost at once. _No, her hut is too far away... Oh! _

She cast a spell, aware of Kwin's watching eyes, and before her appeared a bedroll, medium sized, that was just big enough for two ponies to fit in. _Hey, I didn't mean to grab this one... this is the bedroll that Celestia got for me when we went... _She stopped herself again, but this time for a different reason, one that was not as pleasant as before. _Whatever reason I summoned this particular bedroll, it doesn't matter. It will do._ She looked over. He was watching intently, it had seemed, but when she looked over, he looked down a bit, realizing he was staring.

"Where did that come from?" He asked, a bit distractedly.

"I summoned it, but from all the way from Canterlot to here is a long distance, so that took more out of me than I would've liked, and I don't think I can repeat it again without draining too much, if a problem should occur." She wanted to ask if he would like to share it with her, but she was too nervous to inquire.

"Oh that's fine, like I said, I don't mind much." He had simply said, and had gone for more firewood, assuring her that he wasn't trying to escape, for he was still to be questioned by Celestia. The small pile that he had built was now nothing but a fading bed of charred timber.

* * *

After he had gone, he had, of course, got to thinking of Luna. _I wonder what was bugging her. Before she summoned the bedroll, it seemed as though she had wanted to ask me something, and after she did, it was the same case... Ah well, let her thoughts be her own, and if she shares them with me, I'll know, and if not, so be it. _He collected the old, dry, and fallen branches that he had seen around earlier, but had not traveled too far from camp, on one hand to avoid suspicion from Luna if she saw him walking too far, and on the other to avoid any more confrontations with other beasts of the forest.

He soon came back and relit the fire, as It had gone out some moments after he had arrived, and arranged the branches to burn efficiently over some amount of time. She had set her bedroll against a nearby tree, to offer some support, and he had cleared a ground patch of stones and excessive dirt. As they set to go to sleep, he found he couldn't. It might have been that he was too cold, but the only thing he could think of was the blazing inferno that was held before him. The dance of the flames, each wraith-like tongue trying to gain dominion over another, but to be overtaken a second later by a slighted adversary. He was soon shivering, but he had never realized that he was beginning to lose his body temperature at an alarming rate.

* * *

Luna had noticed, that he jittered at some times, irregularly, but all he did was stare at the campfire. He soon began to shiver rapidly, and she was very worried about him, as she knew that he didn't notice this at all. _If I don't do something, he could... _She got up, a movement which took his gaze away from the flame. He only just seemed to be aware of the coldness that had crept into his limbs.

"Get up, and come over here, please. I can't stand to see you trembling the way you are." She had finally worked up the nerve to say. He looked a bit awkwardly at this, but she reassured, "Don't worry, it's big enough for the both of us." He then got up and stood next to her, not really knowing what to do from there.

"Well? Get in, get in. It's too cold out here now to stay without some kind of warmth." She had said, knowing that the bag was well insulated and that their combined body heat would keep both of them warm. He did what she said and got into it. She did the same after, daring to snuggle closer to him. His chest was warm, albeit being out in the cold a moment ago, and as for her own, she was too occupied with the butterflies that so desperately wanted to escape from inside.

She soon fell asleep like this, cradled into his side, dreaming pleasantly, until late into the night, when dome of her deepest thoughts entered her dreamscape...

* * *

_She was flying over the city, her thoughts muddled, not her own, controlled by something else._

_"Hahahaha! These ponies will never see the light of day again! I will keep them bathed in eternal night!" The not-her exclaimed. They had scorned her beautiful night, and now, she was going to never let the sun they oh-so revered ever pierce her night ever again!_

_"No, you won't." said a stern voice behind not-her. A voice she knew all too well, one that would help her rid herself of the nightmare haunting her._

_"Ah, my beloved sister, so nice of you to show." Were the words that came out of her mouth. 'She's not YOUR sister, she's mine!' Luna yelled inside, but the horror shoved off her shout and resumed speaking, "Don't you love it? The night sky is simply marvelous, isn't it? It's much better than that overgrown star you call a sun." The not-her said with a wicked smile._

_"Nightmare Moon, you have been found guilty of disturbing the peace by throwing night over all of Equestria. For this you are to be banished to the place you covet so much."_

_"Just try it, _Sister_!" she retorted, and prepared to cast a spell. The resulting bolt of darkness was absorbed by a shield that Celestia had cast on herself and had failed. Celestia in turn began to cast a new spell. It was bright, and it hit Luna and as it did, Luna yelled inside, 'NOOOO_

* * *

"...nooooo! Celestia, it wasn't my fault, I swear! It will never bother anyone again, but please don't do this!" Luna mumbled in her sleep. Kwin overheard all of this, and was wondering what Celestia had done, and if this was why Luna was so distant about her sister. These mumbles and whispers went on through the night, and Kwin had no choice but to endure all of the pained cries and moans of the troubled mare.

* * *

**Hey, it's me again! So, I'm gonna upload one everyday on the weekends, but I might not be able to every day on the weekdays. Still got homework and all. Thanks for your support, and look forward to the next chapter!  
**


	3. A Show of Disaster

Chapter 3: A Show of Disaster

The warm sun warmed Kwin's back, but there was a chill in the air, but that was because it was early in the morning, and the sun's renewing rays hadn't had much time to spread their heat over the land yet. After a few short exchanges, they had picked up the bedroll, put out the fire, and made sure that the glowing coals would not cause harm to the forest. She had been a bit quiet, and kept her reasons unknown, but he didn't have to make any wild guesses.

"We'll have to get up early in the morning so we can get a head start on the day. Because of your leg, we'll be slowed, but we will get to our destination." She had said, later. She was right; his leg had a constant ache, and he had to favor it with a bit of a limp, so they couldn't run. But they made good time. They covered about a mile or so every fifteen to twenty minutes, which, he thought, was good, giving consideration.

"Where exactly is our destination?" He asked, curious.

"Oh. Well first, we'll go to Zecora's; she is a zebra who is rather talented at making special potions and tonic, such the kind that could help you with your injuries. Then, we'll have to wait until nighttime, and we'll slip into Ponyville, the main town around here, and find a way to get back to Canterlot with as much haste as we could afford."

_A zebra? _He thought. _Well, that'll be interesting. And I'd like to see what a few other ponies are like, considering the only one I know is Luna._ "Alright, then." Was all he replied then let his thoughts drift around, to old thoughts, and then ones about recent events, and often landing them on Luna. _I hope she's alright. I wonder what all that was about last night?_

* * *

"...and find a way to get back to Canterlot with as much haste as we could afford." She finished.

He had simply replied with, "Alright, then." And had gone to his own thinking. She looked over at him, trying not to think about the obvious as she looked over him. He seemed to be deep in thought, sometimes with a pleasant face, or a questioning one, but most often, it was one of deep sympathy.

"Is something wrong?" She asked him, wanting to know what was troubling him.

"Oh, um... I'm just wondering if the... other ponies will freak out over me." He didn't seem certain of the answer, but she put it off.

"Oh, that's fine. You won't have to worry about Zecora. She is pretty strange herself, and as for the ponies of Ponyville... more than likely only a few people will know you were ever there."

"Oh, good then." He responded, looking a bit nervous, and she wondered at it. _Was there something else on his mind, and did he make that up just to divert suspicion? _She wished she had the answer, but felt pestering him for it would not be a good way to get it out of him.

They had continued walking, and, after some time, had made it to Zecora's hut. "Well, here we are. That didn't take as long as I thought it would."

* * *

Kwin looked up. It was a gnarled tree, but it had a few windows and a door at the base of its trunk. It had strange decorations, such as bottles, jars, and even a few tiki masks.

Luna stepped up and knocked at the door. After some moments, the door opened. He could see the top of her mane, which was in a type of mo-hawk.

"Hello, my Princess of the Night. Have you found what gave your sister such a fright?" Her accent was African-American, of that he was sure, but had she just rhymed?

"I have, but it seems as though her worry may have been unneeded." And with that, Luna stepped aside, giving them both a view of each other.

Zecora was obviously a zebra, but he already knew that. She had gold rings all around her neck and legs, and looked a little more masculine than Luna did. She was less curvy, but still had more than a male, he assumed. Her muzzle was squared off, unlike Luna's, and she didn't have the same kind of eyelashes.

She looked at him, in awe, he noted, instead of the fear he had expected. She looked him over, at his side, his hair, and all around him. Then to his bandages, and their size.

"I have never seen such a creature, with such strange, and so outlandish features. But what sort of beast gave you such injuries? And how have you handles them, with any ease?"

He liked her way of speech. It gave her a sense of wisdom and mystery. "It is nice to meet you miss Zecora." Her ears perked up at the mention of her name. "My name is Kwin, and as for the strange thing that caused me harm, I do not know. It had the head and body of a lion, bat-like wings, and a scorpion tail."

At this, her eyes widened. "You fought with a manticore without protection? Surely you made sure that you had no infection!"

"Well, that's the reason we came to _you_. You know more about anything in this forest, and more about potions and brews to heal ailments. We were hoping you could help him with that." Luna said, looking hopeful.

"Oh, a remedy I can brew up, for sure." Zecora smiled at this. "But you will have to stay, and tell me more."

* * *

She had brewed a concoction that, when he consumed, had started to heal the cuts from the inside, while purging them of any infection they had. Now, as he looked, they were only shallow scratches.

Now they were closer too Ponyville. However, when they had finished walking out of the forest, they saw lights coming out of it in a back and forth motion.

Ponyville was beautiful, even from the outside of it, he could see the unique shape of the buildings. He even saw a hearty oak tree with windows and a balcony.

"Oh no, this isn't good." Luna had said, very worried about something.

"What is it?" Kwin asked, confused. He didn't understand. They had made it, so what was bothering her?

"Look for yourself. You see the source of those lights?"

He looked on, and did. It appeared to be a fashion show, but one that was bombing. He could see a few ponies up on the walkway, and the dresses they had, if they could be called such, were horrendous. The crowd was booing, in evident dislike of the clothing.

"What about them?" He asked, still puzzled.

"Well, you don't know of course, since you haven't met her yet, but twilight is up there. She will be up there for at least a while longer, and she will more than likely be up for a long time. Even if she's not, she'll probably be too tired to help us. We'll have to wait another day, unfortunately."

* * *

As they made their camp, they were unaware of the creature that was watching them, full of hate in his eyes. It despised both of them, neither one in-particular, but the feelings they shared as they fell into sleeps embrace. They were unsure, but he knew. He wouldn't strike now, for that would be too foolish. He could wait.

And that He would.

* * *

**Hey, I'm back! Sorry it took a while, would've liked it in around noon, but I had some trouble today. I've been being pestered by a few friends, and i was distracted. But it's here! I'll have a new one tomorrow, so look forward to it! Thanks for your support!**


	4. A Shy Plea for Help

Chapter 4: A Shy Plea for Help

Kwin's eyes cracked, slowly. He looked around, noting a few things. The forest around him, the glowing sun, the vibrant flowers; and the white rabbit that was looking into his eyes, a few feet away. It looked intrigued and frightened. "Hey there little guy. Sorry if I scare you," He noted, thinking that since he had never before been seen in Equestria, he would've scared him, "but could you not freak out or make a lot of noise? My friend here is still sleeping." At this, he shifted to the side and moved his arm, exposing Luna to the wide-eyed rabbits gaze. It had looked scared, but then it relaxed at the sight of its ruler. It stepped closer to him, and sniffed him. It then sat back down, and stared at him for a while. "If you want to sit and talk for a while, or rather, listen, as I'm guessing you can't talk, I'll have time until she wakes up." He said with a friendly smile.

"So you live with another pony in Ponyville?" Kwin asked the small mammal in front of him. It nodded the affirmative. "Who, might I ask?" The rabbit looked back at him, annoyance in his expression. "Oh, right, sorry." For a moment, he had forgotten that that the rabbit couldn't talk.

"Here's a tough one. What's your name, if you can find a way to tell me." He looked a bit happier at this, and got down on the ground, on his back. He then started waving his arms back and forth on the ground. _I don't get it. He's pretending to make a snow..._

"Oh, your names Angel!" he nodded. "Hey Angel, why don't you use this?" He said, handing him a stick. Angel looked confused. "To write with, of course!" He said. The rabbit brightened at this, and started to scratch shapes into the ground.

* * *

Kwin heard a yawn from behind him. He turned, and his suspicion was confirmed that yes, Luna was awake. "Good morning Luna." He said politely. She returned the favor, adding, "Why are you up so early? And how long have you been up?"

"Oh, my friend here pulled me out of my daze when I woke up briefly this morning." He said nonchalantly.

"Oh, ok the– wait, what friend?" She asked with sudden seriousness and unease. "Oh, Angel." He said pointing at the rabbit, who waved at Luna. "Oh no, this isn't good. What if he tells somepony? I imagine he won't keep quiet about the Princess of the Night traveling with... well, you!" she was frantic at this point. "Don't worry, I've learned some important stuff from him." He reassured her, but she retorted, "Like what!?"

Kwin looked at Angel again. He smiled. "Well, for one that, he won't say anything unless we give him permission to, two, that he knows that no other animals are out around this time, and," he looked at Angel again, who smiled back this time, "three, is that he knows someone who can help us with our predicament before nightfall." At this she looked at him with a nervous look, but relented.

"Okay then, I'll trust him, but how can he help us? Who is this somepony?" Angel lit up at this and motioned for them to follow him. He led on, into the forest again.

* * *

"Is this it?" Kwin asked Angel. The white rabbit had led them through a path in the forest that wound and took a good half-hour, and had then taken them to the edge of the Ever-Free. There was a cottage not far from it, and a road that led into Ponyville from there. Angel pointed at the cottage. "Okay then, let's go." Kwin said. They walked up to the front door. Kwin knocked on the door. "W-Who is it?" Came the timid voice from inside the abode. "Um... Fluttershy is it?" He looked down at Angel, who nodded. "We were wondering if you could help my friend and I with something." There was a pause. "u-um... I-I can't right now, I'm n-not feeling good right now...*cough cough*"

Angel was annoyed at this, and crawled in through a small door on the side of the cottage."Oh, hi Angel bunny! Did you see who was at the door? What? You want me to walk out there? B-but I don't know t-those p-people! W-w-what if they're... d-dangerous?" A tapping sound came from within. "oh, ok then. I'll d-do it." Hoofsteps sounded in the cottage, and the door opened up. A butter yellow mare with a long, pink, mane, that was almost straight, but it was curled at the bottom.

Her aqua colored eyes grew huge and terrified at the sight of him. "EEEEP! Don't hurt me!" She ducked down and covered herself with her hooves. He was confused, but remembered that he was him and looked back at her. _I am human, and what's more is that she sounded more timid than most other ponies, at least I think._ "Oh, no! I don't want to hurt you miss! I wouldn't hurt anyone here, unless they meant to cause me or Luna harm, I swear!"

Her ears perked up at this. "A-are you sure? B-because you look really... *gulp*... scary." She looked up, and he looked back at her. Her pupils contracted for a moment. "Wait... L-Luna!?" She looked behind him, and saw Luna standing there. "EEEEEP!" She ducked back in, but was pushed back out by an aggravated looking Angel. "B-b-but she's N-Nightmare M-Moon!" Angel shook his head. "No! I'm not anymore! You and the others changed me back with the Elements of Harmony!" Fluttershy opened her eyes again. "O-oh yeah. I forgot, s-sorry. You're still a bit scary, standing with your friend, um... what was your name?"

"My name is Kwin, and we could really use your help."

* * *

"Oh my, that's quite a plight." They had been invited into her cottage, and were having tea. "Yeah, it's pretty bad. But what we need to do is get into Ponyville and talk to Twilight Sparkle." Luna said. Fluttershy looked up. "Oh, you need to talk to Twilight? What a coincidence, because she was supposed to be over here tod–" Her sentence was cut short, as there was a knock at the door.

"Fluttershy? Are you in there? It's me, Twilight! You wanted me to come over today?"

* * *

**Hey guys! Sorry it took so long, I've been busy with schoolwork, and, not only that, but i have a relationship of my own blossoming. There will be one tomorrow, as i need to make up for lost time. Look forward to it!**


	5. The Element of Magic

Chapter 5: The Element of Magic

Kwin looked at the door. _Oh crap. I've only got a few seconds! _He thought. He dived behind the large couch in Fluttershy's living room, making a bit of noise. Fluttershy ignored this and walked up to the door, opening it, revealing a lavender unicorn.

"Hey Fluttershy. You wanted me to come over and help you with a badger that's frightened of unicorns?" She asked, as if this was normal. Kwin heard this from behind the couch. _Frightened of unicorns? Well that's just silly._

"Yes, I did, but I had some unexpected guests, so we'll have to wait for another time. Come in and make yourself at home." Fluttershy said with a smile. "Okay." Was Twilight's reply, but she stopped when she saw Luna standing there. She gasped, "Luna! It's nice to see you again." She said with a smile. "Indeed it is, Twilight Sparkle, but I must ask of your help." _Is this the Twilight she was talking about? Wait, what am I thinking. How many ponies would have the name 'Twilight Sparkle'?_

"Well, of course, what do you need?" She asked, ignorant of the human right behind the couch.

"There has been a strange bit of magic in the Ever-Free Forest, and I was sent by Celestia to find out what it was. She thought it meant harm, so I took precaution, of course. Anyway, I don't know if he is dangerous, so I need to get him back to Canterlot and let Celestia examine him. Can you help us get there, undetected?" Kwin hoped she would say yes, so all this sneaky business and camping out in the cold night would stop. Although, he would miss some aspects of it.

"But of course! I can help you get there, might be tricky undetected, bu–" She stopped abruptly. "Wait... he? Him? Us? What exactly did you find out there, Princess?" She asked, looking apprehensive. "Why don't you see for yourself? Kwin, you can come out." _Damn, _he thought. _Oh well, here it goes. _

* * *

He had an idea first, that might help a bit.

"Twilight? Whatever you do, don't freak out ok?" Said the couch. Twilight looked confused. _What just spoke? _She thought. Her answer was given as Kwin slowly stood up, looking at Twilight. She was about to scream when, of all people, Fluttershy put a hoof in her mouth. "It's okay, he won't hurt you." The timid equine assured. Twilight calmed down, but was still frightened. "What... are you?" She asked, quietly. He looked worried. _Maybe this was a bad idea_, he thought, again noting her fear. He sighed.

"My name is Kwin, and I'm from America. More specifically, the planet Earth. I'm male, as you can probably tell, and from what I hear from Luna, we need your help." He finished. It wasn't long, but he felt that he would have to repeat it several times in the near future, with greater detail. Twilight looked puzzled. "Earth? We're _on_ Earth. What do you mean you're from the planet Earth?" She asked. He didn't get it.

"Well, I live on earth, in America, so I don't know where this could be unless... we're probably on different planets and we both refer to said planets as 'Earth'. It makes sense, a little, because all of Earth where I'm from has been explored, and we probably would've seen talking ponies and whatnot around by this point." He replied. She acquired a face of deep thinking. He figured she was just contemplating what all of this meant.

"So, you're not from this land, you're an unknown species–" "Human." He interjected. "To us, unknown, anyway. You say you're from another planet and you don't mean harm..." She kept the same face for a few more moments, and then her eyes lit up. "Oooohh! I know! I can study you and send a letter to Princess Celestia!" She said. She was beaming, practically radiating joy.

He thought that she was kind of adorable, wanting to study him. _Wait... study!? I don't want to be pestered for questions! _He thought and was about to interrupt her, when Luna stepped in. "Twilight Sparkle, we do not have a lot of time, so can the studying wait until after we get to Canterlot?" She looked a bit disappointed, but was clearly the opposite of loathe to reply, "Well, there is a problem. I'll have to organize a spell to teleport us to Canterlot, which will take some time, as from here to there, that is a lot of magic." Luna looked a bit uneasy, but she relented.

"Okay then, but we need somewhere to sleep, where nopony will see us. And, let Kwin rest, at least a little bit? He fought a manticore, and though Zecora healed his wounds, he could use some rest in a real bed." Both Twilight's and Fluttershy's eyes went wide at this. Both yelled in unison, "You did what?!"

* * *

Kwin yawned. It had been a long day. He had met two of the ponies who represented the elements of harmony, and was currently staying at one of the most prominent ones home. _Well, it's not really a house, more like a tree, but it's homey._ He was laying on a rollout bed in Twilight's basement. He was down there, because, of course, if he was seen in the window, he could cause pandemonium. He understood, and though the bed was smaller than he was used to, he appreciated it no-less.

He looked over at Luna, who was dozing on the larger bed. She had wanted him to take the larger one, but he refused, arguing that she had to recover as well from magic use, less sleep than she was used too, and the stress of being unable to get back to the castle. She looked very peaceful, laying there sleeping, with a smile upon her face. He smiled, evidently pleased with the respite that he was given.

The serenity that emanated from the room was soon broken as the door opened abruptly. Twilight was at the door. He gave her a smile, and she gave one back, and said, "Kwin, you remember what I said earlier?" He gave thought. "I remember a lot of things you said earlier." He said, and suddenly thought of something that made him feel a bit of dread, but he hoped it was not that time. "Could you... be more specific?" She smiled and said, "I'd like to ask you some questions about yourself." His brow hardened in obvious annoyance. "Fine, let's go in the other room though, Luna needs her rest." She understood, and called into the other room, loud enough to hear, but not loud enough to wake Luna, "Spike! Would you come here please?" Twilight didn't notice his caring look as he walked out.

But someone, or rather, some_thing _else did. It had followed them up until then. The rabbit had found them, and he woke up before it could do anything to stop him. Then they had walked to the yellow one's cottage, where they had talked. It had seen the other, the purple one walking up, and was about to attack, but she looked in its direction and it had to use a vanishing spell. It hadn't gotten very close since then, for the purple one could sense it. Now, for its foolishness, they were at the purple ones home. It could not get to them in there. It would have to wait for another opportunity.

* * *

**Hey guys, back again. Like it so far? I'm planning on trying to work on it everyday i can, one chapter a day. But don't expect one every ****_single _****day, as i still have school, friends, and band. I cant ignore schoolwork, cause then I'm a bum, and if i ignore my friends, I'm worse, so please don't be upset if i don't post one everyday.**


End file.
